Leafshadow's Rage
by Leafshadow42
Summary: A small rogue, no older than a new apprentice, sets out to find the legendary clans. She has a troubled past and wishes to show all of cat kind how that affects her own self. But first she must destroy the clans. This is set almost 100 human years after the original warriors series. (Let's just say she isn't exactly what you would call "the hero" of the story... :3)
1. Prologue

Based on the Warriors Series:  
**Leafshadow's Rage**

Prologue

Lightning cracked through the clouds, leaving a ragged scar of light staining the sky. The flash caused the hills surrounding the lake to erupt with light, showing the rain splashing on the cliff faces and dropping into the lake. Two eyes, one blue one green, appeared in the darkness of a cave as the thunder rumbled after it, then a nose and finally a whole head. A small silver-grey she-cat was revealed as the next crack of lightning hit the ground. She jumped but then continued out of the cave. She had to get to the clans.

The rain slammed down on her pelt as she stepped out of the cave. She had slept well, now she had to keep going. She looked up at the sky trying to see if it was night or day but all she saw was clouds. She felt the breeze sweeping along her sleek pelt. She felt, for the first time in a long time, free. All she wanted to do was stand in the rain and listen to the thunder, as it rolled over the moors. _But I can't. _She thought reluctantly as she looked down at her grey and white paws. _I have to get to the clans. _She sighed. Sometimes she hated her little quest; _I just want to go home. _But she knew that she would never go back on the path she was already on. She never had any doubt about that. Even now, when she was standing on a hill looking over the lake, she did not _really _want to go back. She knew, also, that if she went back, they would remember her betrayal and kill her. She also knew that if she did this, the clans would be grateful, and she would be able to get them to do whatever she wanted them to do. She smiled. She knew _exactly _what she would do with that much power. She would become the most feared of all cats. She would take over Starclan. And then raise the Dark Forest, as their leader.

This was her destiny. She was destined to rule over _every _cat. She knew it. She had seen it in a dream or something. She just _knew_ she had to. So maybe she would save some cats in the process, but it would be worth it. Legend had it that the clans were so powerful that they fought, _and won_, against the Dark Forest. She had to have them on her side. She took a deep breath and began to walk down the hill, pushing against the wind as she did so. She would help the clans. Then she would kill them. She would kill them all.


	2. Chapter 1

Leaf looked up at the huge oak tree that was slowly sagging in the mud of the island. She could smell cat scents, but they were stale and she had checked the whole island for them. It had stopped raining, and the clouds were slowly dispersing. She looked up to see the almost full moon shining down on the island. Moon-high. She looked back to the tree. Then she bunched her muscles and leapt to one of the lower branches. She had spotted a hollow; she felt it was worth checking it out. It might be good enough to be a den for the time she was going to be here. She climbed into it. She felt the spongy moss and old wood under her paws. It felt so soft. She lay down. She was so tired, after her run down the hill. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Leaf woke the next morning with her legs stretched out in front of her. She sat up and stretched. She poked her head outside just to see the sun in the middle of the sky. _I must have slept forever! _She thought as she climbed out of her makeshift den. She had to go hunt and maybe start a fresh-kill pile. When she reached the ground she immediately smelt a squirrel and then, a few moments later, spotted it. It was hiding under a log chewing on a small nut. _Why bother stalking? _She thought as she strolled towards it. The squirrel smelt her straight away, it started to bolt. Leaf let it. It scrambled up a tree, _now... FALL! _The squirrel squealed as its claws slipped on a sudden bare patch of bark. It fell to the ground. Startled, it froze in terror. Then got back up when it saw Leaf. She just continued following it until it was almost out of sight. _I wonder how I should do it this time. I know! Have fun little creature! _The squirrel suddenly gasped and fell to the ground, sprawling and squealing. It scratched at its throat and drew blood. But it kept on scratching until it had gouged out a hole in its own throat. It gurgled out one last squeal of pain, before it lay still. Leaf let out a _mrrow _of laughter. _Mouse-brain _she thought, _did it really think it could get away from me? _She walked up to the kill and picked it up. A small pool of blood was forming where the squirrel had died.

Leaf sat in her den and licked her muzzle. They always tasted better when they killed themselves. She ran a paw over her ear. _I wonder what Silver and Gelding are doing now? _She thought as she watched the full moon rise in the sky. _Their probably in their nests now, _she chuckled, _I bet Gelding's snoring. _She froze. _What was that? A voice? There it is again! _Then she smelt it. The scent of cats.

Leaf poked her head out to see four cats jump onto the oak's lower branches. She stared in shock at the amount of cats that had gathered under them. Then she realised with a sneer; _I've found the clans, I better get started._


	3. Chapter 2

Leaf turned back into her den, turning over her choices in her head, _I could stay here and risk my chance, go out there now and get a bunch of cats on me or wait for the right moment._ She had made up her mind. She listened to the cats below.  
"Thunderclan has stolen our prey!" An angry sounding tom screeched, causing the crowd of cats to break into yowls of triumph and defiance.  
"Thunderclan would never steal prey from Shadowclan! Why would we want your slimy frogs anyway?" _Not yet... Wait until they are about to rip each other's pelts off... NOW! _

Leaf jumped down from her perch in her hollow. The audience went quiet and stared. Then one cat spoke up,  
"Where did she come from?" Which was quickly followed by another question;  
"I don't know. Did any cat smell her?"  
"I didn't"  
"Neither did I"  
"Maybe she's from Starclan!" This caused a murmur to run through the crowd. _Flea-brains, I'm no Starclan warrior._ Just as she thought this a jet black tom stepped up to her  
"What are you doing here?" He hissed, obviously not trusting her,  
"My name is Leaf, and I am here because one of you, one of the clans, is going to get a powerful warrior. But you will need to fight for it, and then I will decide."  
The cats screeched but some just stared at her and then looked at the four cats standing on the tree.  
"Who is this powerful warrior?" A small red she-cat, one of the ones on the tree, asked curiously, power gleamed in her eyes. She was obviously thinking about how this could help her be more powerful, _oh, _you_ won't be any more powerful, but I will! _Leaf thought. Then answered.  
"Me."

All the cats that weren't already staring stopped where they were and turned to look.  
"You?!" one cat chuffed "You're hardly more than an apprentice!" _apprentice? What's that? _Leaf turned and looked at the cat who had spoken, her gaze turned cold as she glared at her. The cat shuddered and looked away.  
"How do we know that you're not just saying that to get us wound up?" The black tom meowed, shock in his eyes.  
"Test me, if you like." She meowed calmly _I can't let them think I'm scared, because I'm not.  
_"We shouldn't trust her, she could be with other cats, maybe she's trying to distract us!"  
"No, I'm alone."  
"Then come with us." That was the grey tom, he looked very joyful and happy, _I wonder why? _  
"No we want her!" The red she-cat hissed.  
"No, she's ours!" The black tom yowled, all the other cats begun yowling and screeching at each other again. _This is insane these cats are out of control, I better fix this. _  
"I will go to each clan for one moon, then-considering you meet like this every moon, I will go to the next clan after the next meeting."  
"Fine, I will take that, on one condition the first clan to have you gets to give you an apprentice name then at the last gathering the leaders will decide you a warrior name, and each clan will give you a mentor for the representation of the clan." For the first time a brown tom spoke.  
"Fine, now my conditions, one of you _will_ take me in at the end. And _I_ will decide who."  
"Very well. Who will you go with first?"  
"What are the options?"  
"There is Shadowclan, whose leader is Smallstar." He meowed pointing to the small red she-cat, "Windclan, whose leader is Greystar." _That one's the grey one, such an inventive name. _She chuffed, "What's so funny?"  
"Oh, nothing, carry on."  
" Riverclan, Featherstar." He directed his tail to the black tom. "And me, Nutstar, leader of Thunderclan"  
"Hm..." Leaf murmured. The cats all looked at her intently as if they thought she was going to make it rain fresh-kill, "Featherstar?" She yowled at last, "Would you mind if I joined your clan for a moon?"


	4. Chapter 3

Leaf stretched, the sun warming her pelt. It had been just one night since she had gone home with Riverclan, when she had come back with them the rumour quickly spread; there was a stranger in camp. No one had really come up to her except for the occasional curious kit or apprentice, she realised very quickly how much of a similar age she was to the apprentices, she was eight moons old, most off the apprentices were six or nine moons old. There was one she-cat who was eight moons, but she hadn't come up to Leaf yet. Leaf sat up. She was apparently going to become an apprentice today and get a mentor. She had heard about this strange system of ranking the cats, she didn't understand it, but they used it.

"Leaf? May you come with me? I'm going to make you an apprentice now." Featherstar asked softly, with a look of concern in his eyes.  
"Sure." Leaf said trying to sound as confident as she could without sounding over confident. _These cats are the ones that are going to make me powerful, and they don't even know it. _  
"Leaf? Are you ok?" Leaf realised with shock that she had been ripping up the grass and hissing, her pelt was bristling and all the cats around her were quiet and staring at her.  
"Sorry, I'm fine." _I can't let them know. They'll kill me. _"Let's go."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath Tall Stone for a clan meeting." _Well this is going to be interesting. _"At the gathering last night, as you all may know by now a cat came to join the clans..." He kept on talking about Leaf _I see he missed out the part about me being powerful, figures. _"Leaf, from this moment on you will be known as Leafpaw, your mentor, while in the Riverclan camp, shall be Willowreed. Leafpaw rolled the name over in her head until she realised everyone was staring at her _again. _  
"Um, Leafpaw you have to touch noses with Willowreed." Featherstar murmured into Leafpaw's ear.  
"Oh" She murmured back. Then reached up her muzzle to touch Willowreed's nose, _this is mouse-brained, what does touching noses with some cat do? They want me to and I have to make them think that I want to be part of their clan. _She touched nose with Willowreed, and at the same time her stomach tightened and she winced in pain, her stomach twisted and she threw up, the pain kept building until it became unbearable and she fell to the ground yowling in pain. All the cats stared at her and some gasped in shock. _What is this? _She thought through the pain, her vision was going blurry and she heard the faint murmur of voices and saw shapes rushing around her, _I just touched her? What happened? _Then she remembered.

_Leaf ran up to her mother, Flower, and jumped up and down in front of her  
"Milk mum! Milk, Milk, Milk!" She begged  
"You know you can't have milk Leaf, have this blackbird instead."  
"But Gelding and Silver are allowed to have milk, why can't I?" Leaf persisted. This had happened all her life, she'd had to start eating freshkill early, she had only ever had milk once and she couldn't remember what it tasted like. But she knew why, the same reason she couldn't sleep with the other cats. She could hurt them. Or herself._

She didn't understand why then and she didn't know how now, but at least she knew why. Because the pain was unbearable. She felt like her whole body was going to explode. She let out one more gasp of pain, before she blacked out.

Leafpaw woke with the smell of herbs tickling her nose. She sneezed. A cat moved in the shadows. "How are you feeling? Are you alright? Do you want some more herbs? Maybe some poppy seed?-"  
Leafpaw cut her off "I'm fine. Can I go?" Leafpaw started to get up,  
"Oh no you don't!" She yowled as she jumped in front of Leafpaw. "You're not going anywhere until I make sure your okay!" She stepped back from Leafpaw and sniffed her head, without touching her. "You seem fine, you can go." Leafpaw started bolting for the exit "Wait!" The she-cat called out, "I just thought I would be one of the first to greet you, congratulations Leafpaw, my name is Flowerspot, hope you enjoy being in Riverclan." Flowerspot dipped her head, Leafpaw felt a sudden rush of affection towards the tortoise-shell she-cat _must be the name, Flower... oh, how much I miss Flower _she shook her head she couldn't think about that... _Not now. _

Leafpaw sprinted out of the den trying to get rid of the memory but she couldn't it just kept getting more and more vivid. She noticed that she was entering the main camp and stopped, _I can't let them stare at me again, they'll think I'm insane and then I will have to kill them earlier, one less clan to help me win, before they die. _She took a deep breath, _I'll be okay. Just breathe. _She ran a paw over her ear and smoothed her bristling fur. She stood back up and walked towards the camp.

As Leafpaw emerged into the camp, an apprentice raced up to her, "What was that all about? Did you have, like, a vision from Starclan? That would be so cool!-" Leafpaw stormed past the apprentice cutting him off. He let out a squeak of shock and then, when Leafpaw turned her head to look, he had an upset scowl on his face. _Serves him right!_ She pointed her nose and tail up to the sky and proudly walked away. For a moment, as she watched Riverclan go about their everyday lives, she felt happy. She forgot, for that brief moment in time, all about her life before hand. Her short life. The moment was gone, _back at home I should only just be hunting for the first time, I mean Gelding and Silver still hadn't hunted when I left and yet I'm going on long missions whereas I should be planning what to stuff into my denmate's nest tonight. Sometimes I wish I was normal. _She shook the thought from her head _no way, life would be boring and I wouldn't be able to take over all the cats in this world. _

As she neared the den she had slept in the night before, Featherstar approached her, "Oh, no way your sleeping in there! You're an apprentice now. You sleep with the other apprentices in the apprentice den!" He meowed happily stepping in front of Leafpaw  
"I don't really think that's a good idea, you s-" Leafpaw was cut short as Featherstar stepped forward to push her towards the apprentice den.  
"Please don't!" She yowled, jumping out of the way. Too late. Leafpaw felt her tail brush against something lightly, even so, moments later Featherstar yowled in pain and fell to the ground. He jerked around, yowling, while the clan gathered to watch. Leafpaw stared at the leader as Flowerspot tried in vain to stop him jerking. Then, after a long, eerie moment of silence, Featherstar fell still. Leafpaw looked to see if his chest was rising and falling but all she saw was the ruffling of the wind in Featherstar's fur. Riverclan started to murmur, Leafpaw heard a few of the statements;  
"Was that his last life?"  
"Did _she _do that?"  
"I knew we couldn't trust her!" but one yowl broke through, louder than the rest;  
"She killed him! Leafpaw killed Featherstar!"

Leafpaw stared in horror as the cats all turned to look at her. "Murderer!" One of them spat at her then all the cats started yowling it as they charged towards her, _no this can't be happening! Not again! I have to get out of here! I have to run! I have to- _her thought was cut off as Featherstar jumped in front of his cats.  
"How dare you attack our guest?!" He yowled over the top of his cats. Most of them looked down at their paws in shame and others just look relieved. Leafpaw stared at Featherstar _he was dead! He wasn't breathing! How can this be possible!? _She thought frantically for the answer. Featherstar turned his head towards her, time seemed to slow down. _He looks scared! _She thought triumphantly. _If I can get their leader frightened I can get their leader under my control! _She looked into the eyes of Featherstar, trying to look as scared as possible. The second Featherstar started to look more relieved, Leafpaw's eyes gleamed. Featherstar jumped then started to bristle, in Leafpaw's eyes was an unspoken warning;  
"_You better keep your eyes open, because when you're not looking, I'm going to slice your throat." _


	5. Chapter 4

The next few days Featherstar had avoided Leafpaw, but Leafpaw did notice that every time they made eye-contact, he looked panicked and quickly went the other direction. _I have you right where I want you Featherstar. Scared. _She thought as she glared at the kits, which had been playing a mouse-brained game ever since Featherstar had lost his second-last life. None of the other cats knew that he was on his last life, but Leafpaw did. She could see it in his eyes.

"Ok, Rosekit, you're the evil cat and I'm Featherstar!" One of the kits distracted Leafpaw from her thoughts. _So I'm evil now am I? Yesterday I was an intruder! _She thought dryly.  
"What about me, Berrykit? I want to play to!" Leafpaw knew that kit, he had been the only cat to talk to her since Featherstar's "incident," it was Cottonkit. He, apparently, had a strange name for a warrior, but that was, as he put it, because he had been so soft at birth that his mother had just had to call him "Cotton." Leafpaw continued watching as the scene played out;

"You can't play with us! You're a kittypet _and _you talk with the _enemy_!" The biggest of the three kits, Berrykit, hissed. The smallest, Cottonkit, proudly puffed up his chest.  
"I am not a kittypet!" He meowed boldly, his voice wavered, the other kits obviously didn't hear it but Leafpaw did, "And she isn't that bad once you get to know her!" He said shooting a glance at Leafpaw obviously checking to see if she had heard. Leafpaw just continued to clean herself, pretending not to listen, but truly quite warmed by the kit's compliment.  
"Fine then, _kittypet _lets see you fight me in a battle." Though Leafpaw was positive he was joking, he seemed to have a look of hatred in his eyes as he looked at Cottonkit.  
"Fine!" Cottonkit meowed defiantly, "Just so you know I've been practicing!" He hissed, this time looking directly at Leafpaw. She stood up attentively but just pretended that she had to stand to get into a more comfortable position, she didn't really want to seem interested in kits' strange games.

The kits circled each other looking thoroughly determined. Berrykit struck first sending Cottonkit to the ground. But just as Berrykit jumped on top of him he jumped up, Berrykit was flung backwards. He yowled. Cottonkit ran up to him and quickly shoved his paw in Berrykit's mouth; Berrykit unsheathed his claws and started clawing at Cottonkit's face. Cottonkit yowled in pain and tried to fight back, but blood was dripping down his face. He crouched down, whimpering, trying to get as low to the ground as he could, but Berrykit just kept on clawing, his orange paws slowly getting covered in blood. _Is no other cat seeing this _Leafpaw thought as she jumped to her feet and started racing across the camp towards the tussling kits. She spotted the gleaming eyes of cats and realised with a shock, _these cats really do hate kittypets they _want_ Berrykit to kill Cottonkit!_

She tried to get there as fast as she could, but she knew by the amount of blood pooling around Cottonkit's feet that it was too late. When she got there she grabbed Berrykit by the scruff, he let out a yowl of shock as Leafpaw flung him across the clearing. She reached Cottonkit and wrapped her tail around him; she tucked herself into a tight ball around Cottonkit. _This poor kit what did he do wrong? _She began to lick his eyes to get rid of the blood, when he started to move, "Mum? Is that you? Why did you leave me? I don't like it here! Mum? Please take me home! I can't see!" He squealed,  
"No, Cottonkit, it's me Leafpaw." She said in the most soothing voice she could. _This is like looking after Silver when she fell in the Twoleg River. _  
"Leafpaw? Why can't I see you!?" He yowled again, at the same time Leafpaw realised that Berrykit had scratched out his eyes, _what is this place!? How could cats stand and watch as a kit gets his eyes scratched out by another kit! _  
"Stay here." She whispered into his ear, "I'll be back soon." She stood up and began bristling; _I'm going to kill that kit! But first I need to get Flowerspot to fix up Cottonkit _Leafpaw tried to blink away the red haze that had set in front of her eyes, as she barged into the medicine den  
"You have to fix Cottonkit!" She hissed into Flowerspot's face, "_Now_!" She yowled when she didn't move, Flowerspot jumped and then quickly hurried back into her den to fetch herbs, _good, now time for that kit! _Leafpaw stormed out of the den and barged towards Berrykit, who was being cradled by his mother.

Leafpaw noticed that no one went to comfort Cottonkit. _Fox-hearts _she swore in her head. The red haze darkened over her eyes as she threw the Queen away, she heard the faint sound of Berrykit yowling. "I'm going to rip you to pieces, you little fox-breath!" She spat at the kit "You're never going to see the light of day again!" Though her voice came out as more of a murmured gurgle, through the foam that was building up in her mouth and the quiet red haze that was set across her mind. The yowling continued until it stopped, and the haze cleared. She looked down at her now blood dripping paws. To see a mangled body of a kit. His torso was lying next to Leafpaw's back right leg and his head between her jaws. His legs lay scattered around her feet. She looked around her to see every cat staring at her. The first cat to speak was the mother of the kit,  
"You killed my kit..." She spoke softly then her voice raised "You... Killed... My... KIT!" she yowled and flung herself at Leafpaw. Leafpaw's red haze clouded her vision again, but this time when it lifted she was covered in blood and cats lay all around her.

Some were mangled, some were just dead, but the ones who weren't lying in front of her paws were crouched in a corner, huddling together, with shocked looks on their faces. They were petrified of her, they began whispering as she stood staring at them;  
"But... But... Sh-She's j-just an apprentice?!"  
"She only just got here! How could she have learned how to defeat all the battle moves we trained forever to learn?" Leafpaw let them continue, all she was wondering was; how could she touch Cottonkit without either of them getting hurt?


	6. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"Leafpaw was told to go back to the island after killing so much of Riverclan, Leafpaw had just spat at them and said; "That's why you need emme /emin your clan! You're to all too weak!" The deputy, Oakshadow, had then snarled his replied with; br / "We don't want a murderer in our clan!"Leafpaw had, at this point, turned and stormed out of the camp, she wasn't going back to the island, the clans knew about her. She wanted to spread the rumour that Riverclan was so weak that they should be taken care of. Which clan would want to do that the most? She realised that even now they had nothing to fight over; Riverclan and Thunderclan seemed to have an ancient hatred of each other. Leafpaw thought long and hard over it. emI may as well go to Thunderclan. I'll be going there eventually anyway. /emShe suddenly felt lonely. emWhat was that red haze? I couldn't control myself! Maybe if it hadn't of come I would have been able to stay with Cottonkit and Flowerspot. What's wrong with me? br / br / /emLeafpaw, watched as the Thunderclan patrol stalked a squirrel. It had been almost two weeks since she had been kicked out of Riverclan and nothing had happened between the two clans. She had been much more careful with herself, constantly putting herself on patrols, to avoid trouble with the other cats when in the camp, stalking her prey; she hadn't touched a single cat, not even her mentor. She had at first tried to not grow close to any other cat, but she felt even lonelier as the days went by. Cats had come up to her in that short period of time but she'd brushed them off. She eventually couldn't take it anymore, one day on a patrol she decided that she was young! She should act it. So she had thrown a snowball at her mentor, Sparrowface, and they had tussled for a while. She had become friends with most of the clan since then. br / br / Leafpaw had grown especially fond of one of the other apprentices her name was Darkpaw; she was cold hearted, and determined. She had also found an interest in Leafpaw. But the only personality difference between them was their priorities; Leafpaw's was control and power, Darkpaw was intent on making her clan stronger than the rest, no matter what, even if that meant killing. Leafpaw did not understand these cats' hate for death and blood, she loved it. She liked the warmth of blood and the absence of death. But these cats' were not going to have their own opinion for much longer. She would control them. br / br / Although Leafpaw liked Thunderclan, the more time she spent with them, the more she wanted to kill them. These cats were to strong willed, she could never persuade them to follow her, and they would rebel and try to kill her. She tried to push away the red haze again, thinking about killing made it stronger. She kneaded at the grass and focused on a leaf that was lying in front of her. The red haze faded, leaving her breathless when she realised she had been holding her breath. emI can't let these cats know who I am, they will hate my guts, /emshe thought sadly with a picture of Sparrowface looking at her, horror and fear in her eyes. It frightened her, to lose friends. emLosing... Losing friends... Family... Flower... /emtears sprung in her eyes, emMum? If you can hear me I'm sorry I really am! I tried to keep it a secret I really did! But I miss you so much! /emShe sprang up and raced to the camp entrance. emI'm sorry!br / br / Leaf sat looking at her two younger littermates; she loved to watch them play. Even though she was only a few moons older than them she hadn't been allowed to play her whole life. She had lost the urge to play a long time ago. She watched as they tussled, leaving small indents in the snow as they rolled around. Leaf jumped when she heard her mother sigh beside her. br / "You know you used to always ask me why you couldn't play. Did you know that?"br / "I know Mum, it wasn't really that long ago, I'm only three moons old!"br / "Oh... that's right." She muttered wistfully, "It's just you seem so grown up! I haven't seen a kit so calm in... Well forever!" She trailed off, looking sadly at Gelding and Silver. /emThey are my family emLeaf thought, looking happily from her playing littermates to her sad mother. /emThey are all that matter in this / br / Leaf woke to the sound of commotion outside. She poked her head out of the den, to see her mother and two strange cats bristling at each other, hissing and spitting. Leaf stepped out confused. br / "That's the one." One of the cats hissed through gritted teeth. The other cat leaped forward, trying to get to Leaf. She yowled and jumped back. The cat kept on coming, leaping forward and trying to hook his claws in her fur. /emThis isn't fair! I'm just a kit! What do they want with me? emShe thought trying to figure out what she had done wrong. It all happened at once, she heard the terrified cry of her littermates, she turned to see a new stranger standing over them, holding up one paw as if he was about to swipe them. Leaf leaped and pushed him aside, he yowled with pain but Leaf took no notice she had to protect her littermates, br / "Get back inside!" She hissed at Gelding and Silver. The stranger was already getting back up. A red haze swept through her vision and her mind. /emIt's so quiet and peaceful emshe thought as she felt blood drip through her claws. She blinked her eyes and the red haze was gone. She looked around herself, blood was everywhere and clumps of fur were dotted across the area. She saw the strangers' dead bodies all around her. She looked down at her paws, they were covered in blood she realised they were on a mound of fur, a body in fact. The last one she had killed before she had been released from her red haze. Through the blood she could see beautiful streaks of gold on white. She stood, shocked, as she realised who it was. br / "MUM NO!"/em/p 


	7. Chapter 6

Leafpaw looked at Redpaw, her eyes gleaming with grief. _I knew it was mouse-brained. I told myself not to get attached to any other cat, now look what happens when that doesn't work. _She listened as he proposed his plan.

Leafpaw and Redpaw sat where the other cats wouldn't hear and whispered over the leaders as they spoke about how successful they were and how they were all good so on so forth.  
"I was thinking. I know it's against the warrior code and all, but we could meet over the border at night." Redpaw whispered to her as she pretended to watch the leaders' speeches. Leafpaw nodded, but said nothing.  
"And when you're in Shadowclan we can meet in the clearing near the abandoned twoleg-place. When you're in Windclan we can meet near the Moonpool." He continued sounding more and more determined as he went on. _I have no problem with this! I don't have to follow this flea-brained code! I just need to know where to go. _She turned to look at Redpaw  
"I'll do it. When do we meet?" She asked quietly  
"Tomorrow night. Where are you going next?"  
"I was thinking Windclan. So near the Moonpool? How about we meet at the Moonpool then discuss when to go from there." She proposed, sounding confident  
"Good idea. We have to be quiet now, Smalltooth is looking at us" He whispered pointing at Smalltooth who was staring disappointedly at them, Leafpaw turned to look at the tree. Just in time to see Oakshadow step forward.  
"This past moon has been challenging, half of us were attacked and killed, including Featherstar. I went to get my nine lives and Starclan gave me a warning." He yowled as the crowd started to gasp, they all looked at one another, some cats started murmuring;  
"Who or what could kill that many cats?"  
"It was probably Windclan!"  
"I think it was Thunderclan! Look that cat from the last gathering is with them now!" All the clans turned to look at her. Leafpaw felt her pelt bristling then jumped as she heard Redpaw's voice form beside her  
"That cat has a name! You know! Her name is Leafpaw! And she joined Thunderclan because Riverclan kicked her out!" Leafpaw flinched, she liked that Redpaw was sticking up for her, but he could have left that part out.  
"Then it was her!" One cat yowled over the commotion of the confused cats,  
"It can't be! There's only one of her and she's only an apprentice!" Leafpaw relaxed a bit when she heard this _they haven't found out yet. _She sighed and looked at Redpaw who was now standing in front of her bristling, looking ready to defend her from anything. _Don't you worry Redpaw, I can look after myself. But what would you think of me if you knew what I've done. And why I'm here? _She thought worriedly. Then looked back at the leaders.

Oakstar raised his chin and yowled;  
"Listen! Remember I received a warning form Starclan!" He yowled over the bristling cats they all went silent and turned to look.  
"Starclan showed me a leaf, it was in the middle of a small pond of water that looked like the lake, the leaf was covered in shadow." He continued "I watched as it slowly turned red and then filled the whole puddle with the colour. It was blood. The blood stretched onto the edges of the puddle and as cats came to drink from it they got poisoned and died. Then they spoke to me." With this the cats all started cheering, Starclan had spoken to them. Leafpaw hissed then looked to hear if Redpaw had heard but only saw him cheering with the rest of the cats. _  
_"Fox-dung" She swore under her breath. _Starclan is helping! Now I have competition! _  
"Silence!" Dappledstar called, over the cheering cats, "Oakstar still has more to say!" all the cats looked at Oakstar and stopped chattering.  
"Starclan told me this; _like a weed the poison will spread, then from the shadowy forest will come a cat, who will fill the lake with blood."_


	8. Chapter 7

Leafpaw looked at Redpaw, her eyes gleaming with grief. _I knew it was mouse-brained. I told myself not to get attached to any other cat, now look what happens when that doesn't work. _She listened as he proposed his plan.

Leafpaw and Redpaw sat where the other cats wouldn't hear and whispered over the leaders as they spoke about how successful they were and how they were all good so on so forth.  
"I was thinking. I know it's against the warrior code and all, but we could meet over the border at night." Redpaw whispered to her as she pretended to watch the leaders' speeches. Leafpaw nodded, but said nothing.  
"And when you're in Shadowclan we can meet in the clearing near the abandoned twoleg-place. When you're in Windclan we can meet near the Moonpool." He continued sounding more and more determined as he went on. _I have no problem with this! I don't have to follow this flea-brained code! I just need to know where to go. _She turned to look at Redpaw  
"I'll do it. When do we meet?" She asked quietly  
"Tomorrow night. Where are you going next?"  
"I was thinking Windclan. So near the Moonpool? How about we meet at the Moonpool then discuss when to go from there." She proposed, sounding confident  
"Good idea. We have to be quiet now, Smalltooth is looking at us" He whispered pointing at Smalltooth who was staring disappointedly at them, Leafpaw turned to look at the tree. Just in time to see Oakshadow step forward.  
"This past moon has been challenging, half of us were attacked and killed, including Featherstar. I went to get my nine lives and Starclan gave me a warning." He yowled as the crowd started to gasp, they all looked at one another, some cats started murmuring;  
"Who or what could kill that many cats?"  
"It was probably Windclan!"  
"I think it was Thunderclan! Look that cat from the last gathering is with them now!" All the clans turned to look at her. Leafpaw felt her pelt bristling then jumped as she heard Redpaw's voice form beside her  
"That cat has a name! You know! Her name is Leafpaw! And she joined Thunderclan because Riverclan kicked her out!" Leafpaw flinched, she liked that Redpaw was sticking up for her, but he could have left that part out.  
"Then it was her!" One cat yowled over the commotion of the confused cats,  
"It can't be! There's only one of her and she's only an apprentice!" Leafpaw relaxed a bit when she heard this _they haven't found out yet. _She sighed and looked at Redpaw who was now standing in front of her bristling, looking ready to defend her from anything. _Don't you worry Redpaw, I can look after myself. But what would you think of me if you knew what I've done. And why I'm here? _She thought worriedly. Then looked back at the leaders.

Oakstar raised his chin and yowled;  
"Listen! Remember I received a warning form Starclan!" He yowled over the bristling cats they all went silent and turned to look.  
"Starclan showed me a leaf, it was in the middle of a small pond of water that looked like the lake, the leaf was covered in shadow." He continued "I watched as it slowly turned red and then filled the whole puddle with the colour. It was blood. The blood stretched onto the edges of the puddle and as cats came to drink from it they got poisoned and died. Then they spoke to me." With this the cats all started cheering, Starclan had spoken to them. Leafpaw hissed then looked to hear if Redpaw had heard but only saw him cheering with the rest of the cats. _  
_"Fox-dung" She swore under her breath. _Starclan is helping! Now I have competition! _  
"Silence!" Dappledstar called, over the cheering cats, "Oakstar still has more to say!" all the cats looked at Oakstar and stopped chattering.  
"Starclan told me this; _like a weed the poison will spread, then from the shadowy forest will come a cat, who will fill the lake with blood."_


	9. Chapter 8

Leafpaw listened as she thought about what the omen meant. She knew that it was a warning about her, but would the other cats? She looked at Redpaw, who was pressed up against her, bristling, _does he think it's a warning about me? _She thought sadly, smoothing his fur with her tail. He relaxed then turned to look at her. He looked at her with a small smile. Leafpaw smiled back.  
"We have two new apprentices!" Oakstar yowled, glaring down at the clans. He was trying to continue on with the gathering, before they broke the truce.  
"Cottonpaw and Rosepaw!" Riverclan was the only clan to cheer, all the others sat in silence glaring at the other clans. Leafpaw cheered, but she quickly quietened when she saw some cats turn their glare towards her. She noticed how Cottonpaw was sitting sadly looking at his paws beside Flowerspot; _he had to be a medicine cat apprentice! Poor Cottonpaw_. She thought looking sadly at the apprentice some cats were still glaring at her. _I need to get this gathering hurried up. These cats are going to kill each other before I get the chance! _Leafpaw stood up and walked towards the great oak. She spotted her makeshift den from when she had first found the lake. She shook her head and jumped up and stood next to the leaders. All the cats gasped. _I know I shouldn't be up here but soon I will be the only one and you all wont _dare _get angry at me. _She took a deep breath.  
"I think it is time for me to say who I will go with next!" Leafpaw yowled. All the cats turned towards her, the ones who weren't already that is, and nodded. She lifted her chin and looked at the cats as an equal, but when they all were looking at her and had nodded their approval, she made her eyes gleam with power, it was only for a small time, just short enough for the leaders to see, but not long enough for the other cats to. She looked down at the clans.  
"I will be going to Windclan for the moon!" She turned and looked at the Riverclan leader, then stood beside him and whispered in his ear;  
"Watch your back, or this time I won't leave _any _survivors.

Leafpaw walked with Greystar on the way back from the gathering. He seemed cautious of her but still welcoming. Leafpaw had moved back behind the clan when one of the cats touched the tip of her tail causing her to fall in pain. Greystar had turned and looked worriedly at her. She had told him, between gritted teeth, that she had tripped in a rabbit hole. He had carried on. Leafpaw looked at the cats of Windclan and tried to see which cats she should try to become acquaintances with. She spotted a grumpy looking she-cat with a blue-grey pelt. She looked about Leafpaw's age and had seemed to enjoy the gathering about as much as Leafpaw had. Leafpaw walked up to the she-cat and walked beside her. The she-cat noticed her and turned to glare.  
"I know what you did to Riverclan, _murderer,_ my sister told me you killed our mother! And our little brother Berrykit! You're a traitor and if you join Windclan I'll kill you myself." With that the she-cat turned back towards the other cats and bolted off. _I'd like to see you try that! _She felt a little surprised though that the rumour was spreading so fast. _I hope Redpaw doesn't find out. _She thought thinking of the red tom. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. She could see him again. And she could start to learn more of her soon-to-be territory.

Leafpaw looked up and spotted a butterfly, she tried to will it to die but it's wings only faltered when, her head started hurting, _no! Where is my power? It must be because I haven't been using it! _She blocked out all the sounds around her and focused on the fluttering bug. She snapped her head back as she heard a ringing in her ears. She felt her legs give out beneath her. _What's wrong with me? _She closed her eyes. _I just need to use it more. _She tried to focus on the butterfly again but her head hurt to much. Her mind whirled, she didn't want to lose her power, and it had been there her whole life it was all that was left of her old home. She felt her fur start bristling, _what if I become normal! What will I do then! _She sat up smoothing her pelt, _I'll be fine. I'm just tired._ She looked around at the Windclan camp and breathed deeply. _I'll ask if I can go on a patrol, it will take my mind off of it._

Leafpaw approached the deputy. They deputy was a black and white she-cat with blue eyes. As Leafpaw walked towards her she tried to remember her name, _Rainshadow. _Leafpaw heard ringing in her ears. Her headache was slowly going away but her paws still felt weak. She reached Rainshadow and sat down in front of her,  
"Can I go on a hunting patrol, Rainshadow?" Leafpaw asked with a questioning look in her eyes. The deputy tipped her head  
"Take Silverfur, Smallpaw and Redeye." She directed Leafpaw pointing to each of the named cats in turn. Leafpaw looked around at the cats she had named and saw that Silverfur was training her apprentice, Smallpaw. _That would be why she said for both of them to go and not just one of them. _She reached the two cats and sat down to watch them train. Silverfur was training Smallpaw how to hunt. He had only become an apprentice that morning, just after the morning patrol had come back. Smallpaw stopped and glanced at Leafpaw, he whispered in her mentors ear, but Leafpaw just heard what she said;  
"Silverfur? What's the stranger doing? She's looking at us." Leafpaw felt frustration ripple under her pelt. _I've been in the clans for at least a moon now! How can I still be a stranger! _She stood up and walked towards the whispering cats.  
"Rainshadow wants me to take you on a patrol, if you like you can lead it Silverfur." She bowed her head at the warrior, hoping to show that she was submissive, _make them think they have the better hand, then when they're least expecting it, pounce! _The warrior nodded, then turned around the camp.  
"Who's coming other than us?" She asked turning her gaze back to Leafpaw. Leafpaw pointed her tail towards Redeye.  
"Redeye. That's all." She told Silverfur, looking straight into her eyes. Silverfur nodded, and glanced back towards Redeye. She walked up to him and brushed her tail over his spine. _And that's why Rainshadow put _them _on a patrol together. _She chuckled turning her own gaze towards the nervous apprentice.  
"Smallpaw? Right?" Leafpaw asked. She knew the name of the tom, but she wanted to make him feel like he had the upper paw by knowing her name. He nodded, and then sat up. He looked at her. Leafpaw continued to look at Silverfur and Redeye talk. It took them a while before Redeye finally came over. Leafpaw shook her head in amazement. _So that's why they call him Redye. _She thought looking at his right eye. It was a light red, and he looked like he was blind in it. But it was defiantly a red. She continued to stare, until she realised that she was probably being rude. She felt weird, she hadn't gotten a mentor yet and she was still on a patrol.

Leafpaw looked at Silverfur and Redeye as they lead the patrol out of the camp, she was walking beside Smallpaw. She looked down at the forest as they walked across the hillside and imagined Redpaw stalking a squirrel his muscles bunching under his long red fur. She purred as she thought of the tom. Smallpaw turned and looked at her.  
"What?" He asked curiously, watching Leafpaw intently. She tore her gaze away from the forest, she had been scanning it for Redpaw.  
"Nothing, just remembering the tasty squirrels in the forest." She lied. She felt her skin burning under her pelt. She looked at the ground. She felt Smallpaw's gaze burning into her pelt. She picked up her speed to get ahead of him. Then she turned her gaze back to the forest. She looked at the trees once again trying to spot Redpaw. She spotted a flash of red and her spirits lifted, she wanted to call out to him but she knew that the patrol would hear her. She sighed. _I just have to wait. _Her paws were pricking with excitement. She felt the wind as Smallpaw ran past her. She watched him chase after a plump rabbit as it raced across the moor. She remembered watching Redpaw chase a squirrel up a tree when it got away from Leafpaw. She smelt blood as Smallpaw killed the rabbit. Leafpaw's fur pricked with anticipation as a light red haze swept through her mind. She felt her paws itch with the urge to kill.

Leafpaw watched Smallpaw drag the rabbit across the grass. She kneaded the grass and shifted her gaze so that it lay on the apprentice carrying the rabbit. _He's small. I can get that from him with no trouble. _She thought remembering the tussle to get food at her home in twoleg-place. She looked at the apprentice as he sat proudly in front of his mentor. _Weakling. You shouldn't care about what other cats think, all _you _need to care about, right now, is survival. _She glared at the small tom. Then she realised that if she killed this cat for freshkill then she would be kicked out of the clan. She shook her head, clearing away the red haze. She walked towards the apprentice and nodded her approval; she tried to forget about what she had thought. But it is harder to shake a thought than it is to think it. She looked away from the small tom and turned her head back towards the forest. _What would I do if Redpaw found out what I've done?_


	10. Chapter 9

Leafpaw looked around cautiously. Her patrol had brought back three mice, a dove and the rabbit that Smallpaw had caught. She had received her mentor, Redeye. It was moon-high and the rest of the clan was asleep. Leafpaw had waited until all of the apprentices had started snoring and she could hear nothing from outside. She now felt the wind chill her spin. The weather had just turned to new-leaf and the snow had melted but it was still cold. Leafpaw puffed up her fur, suddenly aware of how her silver pelt might stand out in the night. She crouched down low in the grass, hoping it would conceal her from any warriors that passed by. Leafpaw felt her muscles relax as she entered Thunderclan territory. She froze when she heard voices. She leapt into the cover of a holly bush and peeked through the branches to see who was talking. She spotted a tabby she-cat leaning against a large black tom. She realised, while she stared at the cats, that she recognised both pelts. _Thistleheart _She thought her gaze on the tom _and Sparrowface! I knew it! _She yowled in her head. She felt a slight tingle of triumph ripple through her pelt as she watched the two warriors rub their cheeks against each others'. She listened to their conversation intently;  
"Thistleheart?" Sparrowface asked looking at the large tom.  
"Yes?" he purred turning to look into her eyes.  
"I'm... I'm" She stuttered shyly, turning away. "I'm expecting kits." She whispered to him. Leafpaw looked at the two as Thistleheart purred in reply. Leafpaw looked at the she-cat and realised that she indeed looked like she was expecting kits. Leafpaw turned away. _I will never moon over another cat like that. _Ever.

Leafpaw approached to Moonpool and looked around for Redpaw. She spotted his red pelt as he neared. She purred softly as he walked up to her.  
"You came!" He whispered in her ear. She began to purr even louder and nodded.  
"Where are we going? We can't stay here!" She purred. He looked away, searching for a place to go. Leafpaw looked around too. She turned to look at him when he pointed his muzzle towards a small clearing sheltered by trees. _That must have been difficult to spot! _She thought admiringly as she trotted beside Redpaw to the clearing. She smelt the slight scent for mouse and followed the scent trail. She turned around when she heard it scuttle behind her, she spotted it's light grey fur and dropped into a hunter's crouch. She felt her tail twitch in annoyance. _I wish my power would come back. _She thought unhappily. She leapt as the mouse lifted up it's nose and smelt the air. Her paws landed squarely on the mouses back, killing it instantly. Leafpaw looked at her kill. It lay at her paws, still. She felt a rush of annoyance as she picked up her prey. _I miss my power. _She thought glumly. She dropped it in front of Redpaw and looked up, grinning. Redpaw jumped up and wriggled his rump and leapt into a tree he had been eyeing down, Leafpaw followed. Redpaw scratched at the bark and looked down cheekily as it fell of Leafpaw's face. Leafpaw shook her head and hissed playfully. He turned and bolted up the tree, Leafpaw following happily. She felt her muscles rippling under her pelt as she raced up the tree. Watched as Redpaw suddenly changed his course and leapt to the next tree. Leafpaw stopped for a moment, then ran in the direction he had gone. She watched him leap from tree to tree. Leafpaw smiled when he jumped to the ground and trotted to the bottom of Leafpaw's tree. She jumped to the ground too. Her paws touched the ground and she felt the leaves under her paws. She purred as Redpaw came up to her with a squirrel he had caught in the trees.  
"Share?" He mumbled through the squirrel. Leafpaw nodded. She lay down beside him and began to eat.  
"This is delicious!" She remarked through mouthfuls of the squirrel. He began to purr. She smiled.

When Leafpaw and Redpaw had eaten their share it had almost been sun-high.  
"Will you come here tomorrow?" Redpaw had asked hopefully.  
"I will. I promise." Leafpaw had answered. She was tired, she hadn't slept the whole night but she wouldn't give up anything to be able to see Redpaw tomorrow night. Once she had gotten back in her nest at the Windclan camp, she had tried to sleep but the second she had closed her eyes she heard the other apprentices start to wake. She had been called on morning patrol. So far the patrol had seen a rabbit and been able to catch it. Leafpaw dragged her paws sleepily, her eyes felt like they had boulders tied to each of them.  
"Pick up the pace Leafpaw!" Rainshadow called out from the front, causing her to jump and dash forward a few tail-lengths but then she slowed down again. Smallpaw nudged her on the shoulder causing her to flinch, she had figured out how to control if she or the other cat gets hurt. She'd had lots of practice after being in the apprentice den for Thunderclan and Riverclan. She couldn't control it, though, when she was fighting or anything that involved her to feel energetic. She turned to look at Smallpaw he looked worried, Leafpaw turned her head quizzically.  
"You look tired! Cats could think you had been hunting all night." Leafpaw shook her head, too tired to protest. Smallpaw trotted beside her, looking ahead. "So what _were _you doing last night?" Leafpaw was reminded of Gelding when he asked her what she did at night.  
"I slept." Leafpaw answered, the same way she used to answer Gelding.  
"That's not good enough! I _know _you didn't sleep! You're too tired!" He responded. Leafpaw shrugged. She didn't want to explain herself to a tiny apprentice. But he kept on looking at her. Leafpaw felt uncomfortable, her pelt prickled as she picked up her pace and got ahead of Smallpaw. _Why don't cats just leave me alone!? _

Leafpaw walked back from meeting with Redpaw again. Her head hung low and her paws leaving indents in the ground where she dragged them. She hadn't slept in days. She slumped into her nest and fell straight into sleep. She had barely closed her eyes when she heard her name being called. She opened one eyelid to a slit and looked to see who it was. It was Poppystream, the Windclan medicine cat. She was looking at Leafpaw, worry in her eyes. Leafpaw was confused; _I'm not sick, am I? _She thought as she looked at the worried she-cat. Poppystream called again and this time Leafpaw got up. She looked around for the other apprentices but saw that they were gone. _That's strange. _She thought as she walked sluggishly towards the medicine cat. She looked outside to see it was sun-high and the camp was buzzing with energy. _Why didn't they wake me up? _Leafpaw wondered as she walked with the medicine cat to her den. Poppystream turned to look into Leafpaw's eyes. Leafpaw was shocked by the fury in them. But at the same time there was pity and sympathy. _I don't need you pity. Or your sympathy for that matter! _But instead of saying to out loud she just looked back at the Poppystream.  
"So?" Poppystream asked, "What've you been up to all night?" Leafpaw shivered, _does she know? No how could she? _Leafpaw shrugged, casting a longing look at Poppystream's nest. Poppystream glanced the direction Leafpaw was looking then she turned her sympathetic gaze back to Leafpaw. Leafpaw felt her mouth go dry as she saw the she-cat's eyes turn cold.  
"You were with anther cat. Weren't you?"

Leafpaw froze, _how could she know? How! _Leafpaw wondered not looking into Poppystream's eyes,  
"Who?" Poppystream hissed.  
"No cat." Leafpaw lied, turning to look Poppystream in the eyes, _she will think I'm not lying if I don't look her in the eyes.  
_"Really?" Poppystream asked sarcastically.  
"Yes." Leafpaw answered flatly, feeling her blood turn to ice.  
"Fine." Poppystream answered warily, "But!" She continued as Leafpaw began to run for the exit. "I'll make one of the other apprentices keep an eye on you!" Leafpaw shrugged and continued to run for the exit. _Please don't be Small paw! _She thought _please don't be Smallpaw! Not Smallpaw!_

"Smallpaw will be coming with us on the patrol today!" Jaggedtooth announced croakily. _He'll be retiring to the elders' den soon enough, _Leafpaw thought as she watched the old tom limp to the camp entrance at the head of the patrol. It had been nine days since Poppystream had called Leafpaw to her den and Leafpaw's hopes had been crushed. The second she had left the medicine cat den, Poppystream had spoken to Smallpaw and he had been on the same patrols as her ever since. It had been more difficult at night to see Redpaw but she had always made it. Redpaw's medicine cat had pulled him over too, but he had not had to have a guard put on him. Leafpaw and Redpaw had always had to finish their meetings earlier so that Leafpaw and him could get some rest. The last time they had parted he had told her that one day they would have fine kits. But Leafpaw had just nodded and purred her farewell. She didn't like the idea of having little squirming creatures all around her everyday and her not being able to do anything, but she still wanted to meet with Redpaw every night. She had decided that, even though Redpaw was there, she wasn't going to Thunderclan. The trees were to close together and she couldn't run between them as well. But she had also decided that if she didn't like Shadowclan then she wouldn't be going to Windclan or Riverclan. But she hadn't completely made up her mind yet. Leafpaw sniffed the air for scents. She smelt rabbit, _that's all we ever find on the moor. _She thought as she spotted it's fluffy, white tail bobbing in the grass. She dropped into a hunter's crouch and stalked up to the rabbit. She felt the wind ruffle the fur on her face. She made sure that she was up-wind from the rabbit so that it couldn't smell her. She wriggled her hind legs and leapt out of the grass. She sprinted after the rabbit as it turned and bolted. Leafpaw pushed her feet into the ground and speed up. The rabbit spotted it's hole and Leafpaw leapt, landing on top of it. She heard a crack and the rabbit let out a squeal of pain. She had broken it's back, but not a major part so it was still struggling to get away, _finally! _Leafpaw thought as she jumped off of it, _I can torture it as much as I like! _Leafpaw bit the rabbit's hind leg, it squealed in pain again, Leafpaw smiled and purred. The rabbit was tiring and Leafpaw felt it's blood pool around her paws, soaking them red. She watched as it's eyes went dim. She remembered how she had been told, while she had been an apprentice, that she had to thank Starclan for the prey. Leafpaw grinned then looked up at the sky and snarled. She turned her head back to the rabbit and tore out it's throat. She realised as she looked at her kill that the clan would never except it and she could hear the patrol coming up the hill behind her. _What do I do? I can't leave it hear can I? No. It's got my scent on it. _She rolled it hurriedly into the it's hole that it had tried to get into. She turned around and looked at the patrol.  
"Where did it go?" Jaggedtooth croaked.  
"It ran down the hole." She meowed flatly. He looked at her suspiciously and then waved his tail to get a cat to check the hole, Silverfur trotted up to the hole and sniffed.  
"I can smell rabbit, it's fresh." Leafpaw's paws pricked with anticipation. "Wait." Silverfur said raising her tail. "I smell blood!"


	11. Chapter 10 preview

**Sorry people I haven't really been writing much of this one, and I've been busy with other stuff so I haven't really had the time to write it either... Also I have been thinking of changing a lot of things about this story, her power at the start for one, but also a lot of other stuff. I just don't feel like I am getting it right, there are bits I have written, expecting them to play an important role, but then just haven't continued with them... I also have named characters without thinking, -**_Cough Cough- _Gelding -_Cough Cough- _**Yeah... But for those who actually read this (**Lol like no one XD Leaf is forever alone ;(** ) I will continue writing it when I have more time, but I may change it around a little! It may be a while before I post another chapter, but I am working on it... I may even just delete this one and release my new one... Who knows! Well until then enjoy what you will of what I have! Here is a little bit of the chapter that I am to lazy to finish! YAY!**

Leafpaw froze,_ what do I say? It tripped? Or I clipped it then it got away? _She looked a Jaggedtooth, waiting for him to turn on her, but instead he just turned around and looked at her. He tipped his head in confusion.  
"What happened? Did you do this?" he asked her curiosity flaring in his eyes. Leafpaw opened her mouth to protest but Smallpaw stepped in front of her his eyes narrowing.  
"She _has _been put under _my _watch! And _I _wasn't watching her! So she could have done _anything_!" He meowed triumphantly pushing his chest out proudly.  
"I didn't-"Leafpaw was cut off as she tried to lie. Jaggedtooth turned back to her and glared.  
"Smallpaw!" he demanded, "You're the smallest here check what's down that rabbit hole!" Leafpaw shuddered as Smallpaw dived into the hole and pulled out her mangled rabbit.  
"Is there any cat scent on it?" Jaggedtooth asked cautiously shooting a warning glare at Leafpaw.  
"Yes Jaggedtooth there is." Smallpaw glared at Leafpaw. "I smell Leafpaw."

Leafpaw glared as Silverfur and Redeye shared fresh-kill. She had been confined to camp for the past three days and hadn't been able to meet with Redpaw in their clearing. Smallpaw had been watching her every night and every day to make sure she slept and didn't lave camp. She had been kept in camp for wasting prey, and then hiding what was left from the rest of a patrol. She didn't feel bad she was just annoyed that she hadn't been able to see Redpaw. She remembered his scent as he used to run through the trees with her. Leafpaw sat up, pulling her tail close to her legs. She watched as a small kit stumbled up to her nervously. She glared at it.  
"What?" She spat watching it flinch,  
"I-I-I just-just..." The kit stuttered.  
"Spit it out!" Leafpaw snarled impatiently.  
"Me and the other kits were wondering- wondering what your life-life was like _before _you came-came to the clans." The kit sighed with relief as she finished her sentence; she turned and glared cheekily at the other kits, who were sneering behind their tails.  
"Well if you really want to know." Leafpaw began, expecting it to just be a dare. The kits eyes widened and she bolted off to the other kits. Leafpaw watched them mumbling to each other and then they all came bolting over to her and sat bolt upright in front of Leafpaw's paws. Leafpaw looked shocked but then softened her gaze when she saw the kits were honestly curious.  
"Alright then." She began. "You asked for it!"

"When I was born, three cats came to see me and my littermates. They poked at us and then left. Our mother, Flower, didn't know why they had come, and I still don't. I have two littermates; Gelding, my younger brother, and Silver our younger sister. I am the oldest. Flower had tried to have us away from other cats but I guess those cats some how found her. But we lived on the each of a twoleg-place, not far from here. There was a twoleg-river which ran beside the thunderpath. It was smelly and was awful to drink. But there were trees around and a pond. It was hard to find food. Sometimes we found ducklings nestled in their nests. But most of the time we just went through the shiny cans that the twolegs had outside their den entrances. If we couldn't find anything in those Flower would have to hunt for all of us. I remember one day Silver fell in the twoleg-river. Flower had to spend almost a moon licking her clean. Silver was always the weaker one out of me and my littermates. And Gelding always picked on her. Flower always used to tell him to stop and be nice to his sister, but he never listened."

"I used to have to sleep outside; there wasn't enough room in the den for all of us and I was the biggest other than Flower and she had to keep the others warm. I learnt how to hunt. Flower also taught me how to fight in case I ever had to. By this point I was around three moons old. My littermates were still playing around when I was patrolling our territory with Flower. I still remember training at night when I couldn't sleep. Gelding always used to ask me what I did at night, because I slept outside, and I always used to tell him that I slept. Silver and Gelding always used to play fight, and I used to help them with their moves. But they never _really _fought."

Leafpaw told the kits about her fight with the cats that had taken her mother away. She didn't tell them about her not being able to touch cats and how she had killed her own mother. But she didn't leave out the part about fighting. She didn't want to tell the kits about her father because he was never there. He had left when her littermates and her had been born. She finished the when she had found the island. The kits stared at her in amazement, their eyes glued to hers. She turned away.  
"That. Was..." One of the kits murmured. "_Amazing!_" The kits yowled together. Leafpaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter. She gave her chest a few licks of embarrassment. _I didn't find it amazing. I would rather have their _easy _life._

Leafpaw looked at the trees ahead of her as she bolted for the clearing that Redpaw and her had been meeting in for almost half a moon now. She had been kept in camp for the past quarter-moon and she couldn't wait to see Redpaw again. _I hope he still comes! _Leafpaw thought, putting on another burst of speed. She spotted a silver pelt brush through the undergrowth, _that's not Redpaw. _Leafpaw thought ducking under a bush. She watched as the cat walked into Leafpaw and Redpaw's clearing, _get out! _Leafpaw thought as the she-cat down and looked around. _You don't belong here! _She spotted amber eyes behind a bush on the other side of the clearing, they were cold and sad. _Redpaw! Why's he so sad? _Leafpaw felt the need to rush over to him and cheer him up. But she knew she had to stay out or the cat in the clearing would see her. The cat looked up as a cat approached out of the trees. _Smallpaw! _Leafpaw realised with a shock, seeing the brown tom walk up to the she-cat and sit cautiously in front of the she-cat.  
"What is it Ripple? I need to get back to my clan." Smallpaw asked impatiently.  
"Oh, my son just let me have a look at you." _Her _son! _I thought he was clan born! _Smallpaw flinched when Ripple said 'son.'  
"Look, just spit it out okay? I need to go." Smallpaw hissed, flicking his tail impatiently.  
"Okay then." Ripple straightened up and looked Smallpaw in the eyes. "You're coming home."

Leafpaw was shocked by Ripple's demand. She looked across the clearing trying to see Redpaw but he had gone. She glanced around desperately trying to find his amber eyes or catch a glimpse of his russet fur. But she couldn't see anything but the two cats in the clearing; they continued to argue as Leafpaw stalked around the outskirts of the clearing, trying to find Redpaw. _Where did he go? _She wondered as she picked up his scent, _He's heading to the Moonpool! What's he doing there? _Leafpaw looked around and bolted down the path he had made in the bushes. _Where are you Redpaw!? Where are you!? _

Leafpaw reached the Moonpool just in time to see Redpaw's russet tail go into the cave that held the pool. She walked in cautiously. She felt her paws touch cold stone and shivered. She reached the pool and looked around. She spotted a pair of gleaming eyes, then felt a sudden weight on her shoulders,  
"Who are you?" The on top of her asked, it sounded like Redpaw but his voice was dry and cold.

**Redpaw has gone mad! XD I have more written I just feel like where I have left it off is kind of boring, so I left ****_you _****off with a cliffhanger... -ish... :3**


End file.
